Unidos por la tragedia
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: Un maduro y experto Trunks nos narra como terminó enamorándose de Chichi, la madre de su mejor amigo.


Este Fanfic hasta el momento consta de un solo episodio bastante extenso, como una película xD. Planeaba escribirlo hace varios meses pero por un motivo u otro no lo hacía. Pero ahora sí, aquí esta.

NOTA: La historia es narrada por Trunks. Se trata de un amorío entre el y Chichi, por lo que se presenta una diferencia de edad importante, si esto te desagrada no lo leas, hay muchos otros fanfics que pueden ser de tu agrado.

Espero que lo disfrutes, sin más, te dejo con mi historia.

-/-/-/-/-

Es increíble como funciona, a veces la persona más importante de tu vida puede ser quien menos te la esperas. Para contarte mi historia debo retroceder en el tiempo, varios años atrás y ojalá que mi memoria no me falle. No soy capaz de reconocer el momento justo en el que todo cambió, pero se que fue después de esa problemática fiesta.

Goten y yo caminábamos a su casa debajo de esa leve llovizna. El estaba apoyado en mi y yo lo sostenía poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. El maldito estaba tan ebrio que apenas podía caminar. Ambos traíamos nuestras chaquetas de cuero negro que habíamos ganado en un torneo de videojuegos el año pasado. Esas chaquetas eran un gran símbolo de nuestra amistad. Cada una tenía el nombre de su respectivo dueño bordado en el pectoral izquierdo. Sin duda, esas prendas representaban un gran lazo para nosotros.

-Y uno dos tres cuatro, uno dos tres cuatro -por alguna razón (quizás por influencia del alcohol) el contaba los pasos que dábamos

-Mírate viejo... solo 17 años y bebes como un anciano deprimido

-Izquierda... no sabes nahhh -apenas y podía entender lo que decía- Te quiero amigo... eres como el caballo de mi príncipe...

-¿Ok? -No pude evitar soltar una risa

Caminábamos por esa maldita carretera bastante oscura, entonces divisé su casa al borde de la montaña. Ya quedaba poco. Su casa tenía un aspecto rústico y era de dos plantas.

-Mhmm...Blwaargfg -se hizo a un costado y vomitó

-Diagg hermano, que asco -miré hacia otro lado- vamos, ya casi llegamos

Comenzó a tambalearse y antes de que se cayera sobre su propio vomito lo agarré del brazo e hice que se apoyará en mi, así seguimos caminando. Yo estaba casi sobrio, había bebido muy poco gracias a que estuve cuidando que no se metiera en alguna pelea. Justo cuando llegamos comenzó a llover con más intensidad. Toqué la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos Chichi la abrió. Tenía puesto un camisón celeste, lucia bastante cómodo y su cabello estaba atado en un rodete. Me miró por un instante y luego observó a su hijo, por un segundo pude notar enfado y decepción en su mirada.

-Hola, Trunks, por favor pasa -su voz cálida y gentil apenas se oía por la lluvia

Se hizo a un lado y entré con Goten a cuestas. La casa estaba a oscuras pero yo podía ver muy bien.

-Por favor tráelo a su habitación, por aquí -la notaba algo apenada

Ella subió las escaleras y yo la seguí, llegamos al cuarto de Goten y ella preparó su cama. Con cuidado lo acosté ahí y le saqué la chaqueta, ella le quitó los zapatos. Me quedé parado en la puerta y vi como le acariciaba el cabello. El no era un mal sujeto, de hecho era un buen estudiante y deportista. Pero le gustaban mucho las fiestas. Bajé a la sala dispuesto a irme, cuando oí su voz a mis espaldas.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo -volteé y la miré, tenía una mano apoyada en el pasamanos de la escalera- lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto...

-No es nada -le sonreí intentando tranquilizarla- no iba a dejar a mi mejor amigo tirado allí...

La débil luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Me quedé embelesado por un segundo. Esa mujer de piel de porcelana no era más alta que yo, sus ojos negros me habían hipnotizado por un segundo.

-Ya debo irme...

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte ¿Y si mejor te quedas? -dio un paso hacia atrás- te traeré unas sabanas y puedes dormir en el sofá...

Lo medité solo un segundo, la lluvia era bastante fuerte.

-Supongo que está bien -me rasqué la nuca

-Bien -me sonrió de manera amable- espérame, por favor -subió las escaleras

Caminé a la sala y tomé asiento en el sofá. Esa mujer tan amable y gentil tenía unos 33 años, cuando apenas era una niña fue obligada a casarse y tuvo a Goten. Pero escapó y ahora vivía aquí, libre. Aunque mi amigo es un recuerdo de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, ella lo quiere con todo su ser. Yo siempre la he admirado, pasó por varias dificultades pero aún así consiguió construir su propia casa y mantuvo a su hijo ella sola todo este tiempo.

-Aquí -llegó a la sala con unas frazadas- puedes usar estas

-Gracias -tomé las frazadas y me acosté, como tenía flojera usé mis pies para quitarme los zapatos

-Si quieres algo solo tómalo -me sonrió de manera gentil otra vez- es lo menos que puedo hacer

-No hace falta, quizás solo tome un vaso de agua

Me tapé con las frazadas y cerré mis ojos, a veces quisiera no ser tan frío.

-De nuevo, gracias por cuidar de el -me agradeció y subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto

-De nada... -Respondí en un susurro, pero ella ya se había ido

Quedarme solo en la oscuridad de la sala me dio tiempo para pensar, era mi ultimo año de preparatoria. Mi madre estaba atravesando una mala enfermedad, por lo que era casi seguro que yo heredaría el mando de la empresa muy pronto. Me he preparado toda la vida para eso, madre me dijo que yo sería un buen empresario y que sabría como liderar la Corporación Capsula. Solo esperaba no decepcionarla.

Al día siguiente

El agradable aroma del desayuno me despertó, cuando abrí los ojos alcancé a ver a Chichi de espaldas cocinando. Esta vez tenía puesta una bata de color azul bastante oscura, dejaba ver bastante de sus piernas. En un instante se agachó para tomar una cuchara que se le había caído y no pude evitar ver su trasero. La bata se le levantó un poco y logré ver una buena parte de sus glúteos bien formados y trabajados, traía puesta unas bragas negras de encaje. Ella volteó y yo miré a otro lado, fingiendo que apenas despertaba.

-Oh, buenos días, Trunks -me dijo de manera amable y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenos días, huele muy bien -le respondí- nuestro chef no cocina de manera tan deliciosa...

-Solo exageras, aún no la haz probado -comenzó a servir tocino y huevos revueltos en un plato- ve a lavarte la cara y luego comerás

Me puse mis zapatos (ya que era lo único que me había quitado para dormir) y fui al baño. Me lavé la cara, los dientes y hasta me peiné un poco. Cuando salí me senté a la mesa, había dos platos, tenían tocino, huevos revueltos y había dos vasos con jugo de naranja en la mesa.

-Me alegra poder desayunar con alguien, Goten siempre se despierta tarde -se sentó en la mesa frente a mi y sonrió levemente de manera gentil como siempre lo hacía

-Yo acostumbro levantarme temprano je -bebí jugo y probé el tocino- como lo predije hace un rato, está delicioso

Se sonrojó un poco y también comió, logré notar como su manera de hacerlo se veía algo forzada. Claramente estaba intentando comer de una manera educada y elegante. Yo tenía incorporado los gestos de gala ya que mi madre siempre me llevaba a esas fiestas elegantes y debía lucir educado en todo momento. A veces odiaba esas fiestas. Para darle confianza intenté comer dejando de lado las formalidades, me resultó difícil, maldije a mi madre por un segundo. Eso funcionó ya que empezó a comer de manera más fluida y relajada.

-La verdad, estuvo delicioso -dejé los cubiertos a un lado y me terminé el jugo- usted es muy hábil como cocinera

-Eres una ternura -levanto los platos y los llevó al fregadero- eres libre, puedes dejar la casa cuando quieras... a menos que quieras vivir aquí -caminó hacia las escaleras

-No me molestaría -le contesté intentando hacerla sonrojar- ser lo primero que vea por la mañana, y desayunar con usted... Ja, no molestaría en absoluto

La vi sonrojarse y sonreír algo avergonzada mientras subía las escaleras. En se momento un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza, como un relámpago golpeando un árbol en el desierto. Mi conciencia me azotó directamente

 _-¿Que haces? Ella es la madre de tu mejor amigo, tu compadre, tu bro..._

-Lo se pero... siento lástima, solo intento animarla, debe sentirse muy sola aquí

 _-Puedes animarla de otras maneras, no puedes enamorarla ni mucho menos enamorarte tu... mantén algo de distancia_

 _-_ Lo intentaré...

En ese momento Chichi apareció de nuevo, traía puesto su típico vestido amarillo y su cabello estaba suelto. Siempre usaba un pantalón debajo del vestido, esta vez no, así que podía ver gran parte de sus muslos. Traía una escoba y un balde con agua

 _-_ Empezaré la limpieza ahora -me dijo mientras se ataba el cabello en su clásico rodete

-Yo debo irme -le dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta- mi madre estará preocupada...

-Oh está bien -noté un fugaz gesto de decepción en su rostro, pero en seguida volvió a su sonrisa habitual- puedes volver cuando quieras, tienes las puertas abiertas

-Gracias, será un placer compartir desayuno con usted de nuevo -le sonreí una ultima vez

-Oh solo una cosa...

Antes de salir me volteé.

-No me trates de manera tan respetuosa, puedes abrirte conmigo -me sonrió

-Lo intentaré, nos vemos -me sonrojé bastante

Al llegar a casa fui directo al cuarto de mi madre, ahí estaba acostada y leyendo unos formularios. A pesar de su enfermedad ella se ocupaba muy bien de la empresa. Al entrar al cuarto apartó la vista del papel y sonrió al verme.

-Hijo -su sonrisa le dio calidez a mi corazón- ¿como estuvo la fiesta? ¿Conociste a una linda chica?

Sonreí y me arrodillé junto a la cama.

-¿Como estas, mamá? -tomé su mano y le sonreí- no deberías trabajar, necesitas descansar...

-Trunks, aún puedo hacer mi trabajo -me sonrió, me dolía mucho verla en su cama con respiradores artificiales y sueros- Solo quiero que... cuando yo me haya ido, cuides bien de la empresa

Esas palabras me hirieron.

-Lo prometo...

-Bueno chico -acarició mi cabello y una parte de mi mejilla- no respondiste mi pregunta de hace rato -sonrió y volvió a tomar los papeles que estaba leyendo

-Si -solté un leve suspiro- conocí una chica... bah, ya la conocía, pero tuve la oportunidad de acercarme un poco más a ella...

-Oh ya veo -me miró y sus ojos le brillaron, por alguna razón ella siempre quiso que yo conociera a una mujer ideal- ¿Y como es ella?

-Te lo diré luego, ahora debes descansar -sonreí y le quité los formularios

-Lo dejas en la mejor parte -me dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir

En ese momento una de nuestras sirvientas entró al cuarto.

-Señor Brief, su amigo está en el teléfono

-Bien, ya voy

Dejé descansar a mi madre y fui a atender la llamada.

-¿Que hay?

-Que onda... óyeme, mi madre planeó una cena para esta noche y quiere que vengas -se lo oía masticar algo, seguramente estaba comiendo una de las 300 hamburguesas que guardaba en el refrigerador- solo seremos tu y yo, y bueno, ella

Iba a acceder, pero recordé mi planteo de hace unas horas. Mantener algo de distancia.

-Lo siento, amigo, yo... ya hice planes para pasar el día con mi madre -suspiré- quizás la próxima...

-No hay problema, amigo -me respondió- mañana nos vemos en la escuela, cuídate

-Tu igual, no olvides que hay examen

-He estudiado por semanas, no faltaré...

El resto del día transcurrió normal, cuando llegó la noche me sentía muy cansado así que fui directo a mi cuarto después de comprobar que mi madre estuviera bien. Entré de manera sigilosa para no despertarla. Comprobé que el respirador estuviera funcionando y la arropé con las sabanas. Me daba algo de gusto verla descansar, había trabajado mucho últimamente.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi celular vibró, dí un pequeño brinco y miré hacia el pequeño aparato que estaba en la mesa. Lo tomé y tenía un mensaje:

 _-Hola Trunks, soy Chichi. Solo quería decirte que es una pena que no hayas podido venir a cenar con nosotros. Espero que todo esté bien. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, nos vemos pronto :D_

Solté un pequeño suspiro, de verdad quería mantener distancia. Pero esa mujer... lo hacía tan difícil, no es que intentara seducirme. Pero inconscientemente lograba hacerme sentir un cierto cariño, con su manera de ser tan amable y gentil.

 _-Hola Chichi, de veras aprecio la invitación es solo que ya tenía planes. La próxima no faltaré. Me alegra saber que cuento con ustedes, quiero que sepan que también pueden pedirme lo que sea. Cuídense los dos._

Envíe el mensaje y dejé el celular sobre la mesa. Me cubrí los ojos con el antebrazo e intenté dormir. Me estaba costando conciliar el sueño. Eso me enfadó un poco, con algo de rabia me levanté y me vestí. Me puse unos jeans una remera gris y mi chaqueta negra. Fui al garaje y tomé mi motocicleta negra, me puse el casco y salí a toda velocidad.

No planeaba ir a ningún lado en realidad, solo me gustaba conducir por la ciudad a alta velocidad. Alcancé los 100 kilómetros por hora, pero no me bastó, decidí llevarlo a 170. Pasé cerca de la comisaría y enseguida una patrulla comenzó a perseguirme. Los idiotas creyeron que me alcanzarían,sus autos son rápidos pero no se comparan con mi moto. Sonreí y aumenté la velocidad hasta 250, en cuestión de segundos los dejé atrás.

Mientras conducía recibí un mensaje, era de Chichi.

 _-¿Podrías venir? Estoy en el mirador..._

Sin dudarlo me dirigí ahí, eran casi las dos AM así que seguro era algo importante.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto, y la noche lo cubría todo. Las bellas luces de la ciudad daban una vista increíble. Miré hacia un costado ya que me pareció oír algo y vi a una mujer sentada en una de las bancas. Lloraba mientras miraba a la ciudad, su débil llanto por suerte podía oírse hasta donde yo estaba. Algo confundido me acerqué y me sorprendí bastante cuando vi que se trataba de Chichi.

-¿Chichi? -me acerqué algo desconfiado

-¿Trunks? -se secó sus lagrimas y me miró, pero en seguida rompió en llanto de nuevo y me abrazó

Algo confundido le correspondí el abrazo, estaba sorprendido de verla así. Lloraba desconsoladamente en mi pecho mientras nos abrazábamos.

-¿Me explicas que sucede? -la miré a los ojos y limpié sus lagrimas- confía en mi, puedes contarme lo que sea...

Tragó saliva y respiró intentando calmarse. Se movió y tomé asiento a su lado. La banca no era muy grande por lo que estábamos algo juntos.

-Es Goten... el... -comenzó a sollozar- está en coma...

Me quedé helado, ella hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar ¿El, en coma?

-¿Que... -tragué saliva- ¿Que le sucedió?

-Un auto lo chocó mientras volvía a casa -sollozó- es mi culpa, yo lo dejé salir -se quebró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- lo siento mucho... mucho de verdad

Seguía shockeado por la noticia. Pero al abrasé y la dejé apoyarse en mi hombro. Acaricié un poco su cabello que estaba atado en un rodete como siempre.

-No es tu culpa -la miré a los ojos y acaricié su mejilla- vamos, te llevo a casa...

Ambos nos subimos a la moto, me abrazó y se apoyó en mi espalda. Sentí aún más lástima y conducí con dirección a su hogar.

 _-La lástima es veneno, Trunks..._

Al llegar se bajó algo desganada y caminó hasta la puerta, comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Antes de abrir la puerta volteó y me miró.

-Muchas gracias por traerme...

Solté un suspiro y me bajé de la moto.

-¿Que haces?

-No puedo dejar que pases la noche sola, me quedaré aquí y dormiré en el cuarto de Goten

-Sabes que no hace falta

-Por favor, quiero hacerlo...

Nos miramos a lo ojos por un instante.

-Está bien, pasa

Abrió la puerta y ambos entramos. Subimos las escaleras directo a las habitaciones.

-Si quieres algo dímelo... estaré en mi cuarto -intentó parecer amable, pero la angustia se lo impedía

Fui al cuarto de Goten, me quité los zapatos, la camiseta y el pantalón. Su cama era mucho más cómoda que la mía. Por la ventana podía ver la noche y la luna. Eran las 4 AM. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella entró por la puerta. Su cabello suelto caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, traía su camisón celeste y se notaba que no tenía ropa interior debajo.

-Trunks -estaba parada en la puerta- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

Me sonrojé demasiado.

-¿Que? -no sabía como reaccionar

-Acompáñame, no quiero dormir sola...

Tragué saliva y me puse de pie, en ese momento me olvidé por completo de la regla de "Mantener distancia" La seguí hasta su cuarto caminando un paso detrás de ella, estaba algo hipnotizado por el vaivén que hacían sus caderas.

Nos acostamos en su cama, ella estaba mirando al techo y yo estaba de espaldas. No quería estar en esa situación así que cerré mis ojos y me forcé a dormir. Intentaba controlarme, quería abrazarla pero eso ya sería demasiado. No se porque me esforzaba en ocultar mis sentimientos, no me contendría sino fuera la madre de mi mejor amigo.

Sentía sus brazos delgados y tibios abrazándome, eso me hizo rendirme. Me volteé y correspondí a su abrazo tomándola por la cintura, aunque quería mantener más distancia, no me limité a solo abrazarla. Me le acerqué más y apoyé en su pecho, sus brazos me encerraron. Sentí calma, sin duda un abrazo así era una experiencia algo nueva para mi ya que no acostumbraba demostrar mucho cariño. Su esencia me embriaga, olía muy bien y su calmada respiración me hacía sentir en una especie de trance.

A la mañana siguiente, el delicioso aroma a comida me despertó. Miré hacia el reloj colgado en la pared, eran las 12 PM. Bajé las escaleras algo somnoliento y vi a Chichi cocinando. Aún tenía su cabello suelto y su camisón celeste, pero se había puesto ropa interior. Como el camisón era algo transparente noté que su sostén y bragas eran azules y de encaje. Cuando volteó una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro automáticamente, seguida de un leve sonrojo.

-Buenos días -siguió cocinando- no quise despertarte porque quería que descanses ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si -intenté ignorar el hecho de que dormimos abrazados toda la noche y tomé asiento en la mesa- ¿y tu?

-Como nunca -aún notaba cierta aflicción en su rostro, pero estar con ella hacía que su estado de animo se elevara un poco- estoy preparando el almuerzo ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

No lo medité ni siquiera un segundo, la respuesta salió de mi boca casi por inercia.

-Si...

-Genial -me sonrió otra vez- ve a lavarte la cara y luego comeremos, mientras tanto te serviré -me dijo mientras tomaba unos platos

Fui al baño algo desganado y ahí lo noté, yo seguía solo en ropa interior y no me había dado cuenta. Me lavé el rostro y quise ir al cuarto a vestirme, al abrir la puerta no vi mi ropa por ningún lado, intuí que ella la había llevado al cuarto donde dormimos. Salí del cuarto de Goten y fui al de Chichi, allí la encontré vistiéndose como estaba solo con su sostén y sus bragas se tapó el cuerpo con sus manos, estaba muy sonrojada.

-¡Lo siento! -me dí la vuelta al momento- ¡Solo venía a buscar mi ropa...!

-Tranquilo -su suave voz me tranquilizó un poco, aunque no podía verme sentía mi rostro arder- Pasa, no me molesta, solo quería cambiarme antes de almorzar...

Me volteé con tranquilidad y caminé hasta el rincón donde estaba mi ropa, intenté no mirarla demasiado mientras se vestía. Mientras tomaba mi ropa pensaba en la mujer que estaba acompañándome. Me la imaginaba poniéndose uno de esos sexys vestidos que siempre usaba. La piel de Chichi era blanca y lucía tan suave, sus pechos grandes y redondos habían sido una buena almohada. Su abdomen estaba plano y ligeramente tonificado, sus caderas eran anchas. Tragué saliva, no podía ocultarlo más, quería decírselo. Estaba totalmente seguro de que debía hacerlo.

 _-Perdiste la pelea, Trunks..._

Me volteé decidido a decírselo y ahí fue cuando la vi... completamente desnuda. Todo el cuerpo que me estaba imaginando hace un momento, ahora lo tenía exhibiéndose perfectamente frente a mi. Ella me miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos cubrían un poco de ese perfecto cuerpo.

-Se lo que sientes -me dijo directamente- no intentes ocultarlo más

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? -apenas y pude articular una palabra

-Lo se desde que me dijiste que no me dejarías pasar la noche sola...

Me mantuve firme aunque quería largarme ¿Me había descubierto? Me sentí un idiota. Me sonrojé cuando lentamente comenzó a quitar sus manos de se cuerpo y me dejó verla. Tenía un poco de vello púbico en su pelvis, se notaba que ella se lo había cortado un poco.

-Yo... estoy confundida -hizo un paso hacia adelante- también siento algo por ti... pero aún no se que es -dio otro paso y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sentí que iba a colapsar- necesito averiguarlo -cerró sus ojos y estrechó sus labios con los míos

El beso duró mucho y me obligó a llevar mis manos a su cintura, rompió el beso lentamente.

-Esto está mal...

-¿Por que? -me abrazó por el cuello y pegó su cuerpo al mío- ¿Por que soy la madre de tu mejor amigo? ¿Por nuestra diferencia de edad?

Me congelé un poco, sentía miedo. Quería formar un vinculo con ella pero ¿como empezar?

 _-Las puertas aparecen una vez en la vida, cada puerta lleva a algún lugar y tiene una consecuencia. Solo tu decides cual tomar._

Me armé de valor y la besé, mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y ella me correspondió el beso. Mientras nos besábamos, sentí como se entregaba a mi. La levanté y ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, metí mi lengua en su boca levemente y para mi sorpresa ella me respondió. Caminé hasta la cama con ella aún sobre mi y la acosté con cuidado, me subí sobre ella y continuamos besándonos. Su mano derecha se posó en mi cuello y su otra mano recorrió mi abdomen hasta meterse bajó mi bóxer. La sentí sujetando mi miembro duro mientras me besaba con más intensidad. Como una respuesta casi natural llevé mi mano a uno de sus pechos y lo sujeté. Sentí como se estremecía. Dejó salir un gemido y movió su mano que sujetaba mi miembro, dejé sus labios y bajé para besar su cuello. En este punto nuestras respiraciones estaban algo agitadas.

-Quiero...

Soltó un gemido y bajé aún más, hasta estar a altura de sus pechos. Tomé su seno izquierdo con mis labios y sentí sus brazos abrazándome con más fuerza. Mientras lamía sus pechos me animé a llevar una de mis manos a su vagina, acaricié su clítoris ligeramente y ella soltó un gemido más placentero. Uno de sus manos sujetó ligeramente mi cabello. Mientras acariciaba su clítoris con mis dedos fui deslizándome hacia abajo, puse mis manos en su cadera y comencé a lamer.

-Mhmmmm -mordió su labio inferior y puso ambas manos en mi cabeza

Sin duda lo estaba disfrutando, mientras le daba placer con mi lengua reflexioné sobre la situación ¿Que sentía ella y que sentía ella? Claramente yo sentía amor... pero ella ¿Pasión o solo un simple deseo?

-Dame más, Trunks -acarició me cabello y dijo entre gemidos- lo quiero... quiero sentirte

Mi corazón latió aún más rápido. Dejé de lamer y antes de ponerme de pie le dí un beso a su vagina. Una vez de pie me quité el bóxer sin pensármelo dejando a la vista mi pene, que ya estaba duro y caliente. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a chuparlo de manera rápida y desenfrenada mientras con una mano se tocaba. Un suspiró salió de mi boca y puse una mano en su cabeza, ella era muy buena haciendo eso. El interior de su boca se sentía tibio y húmedo, podía sentir su lengua lamiendo la punta de mi pene mientras ella lo chupaba. Siguió un más, por azares del destino abrí los ojos y la vi arrodillada, disfrutando mi pene. Tenía una cara muy peculiar, la notaba concentrada pero apasionada. Ella abrió los ojos y al verme sonrió.

-¿Te gusta verme mientras hago esto?

Me dio un beso en la punta del pene y se acercó a mi escroto, sin pensarlo comenzó a lamer. Otro suspiro salió de mi boca y puse mis manos en su cabeza. Esa sensación era nueva para mi, su boca cálida y su lengua húmeda hacían un buen trabajo. Nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos.

-¿Te gusta eso cierto? -yo solo asentí- hazme sentir bien y prometo que te lo volveré a hacer -me sonrió

Yo estaba de acuerdo, encantado haría lo que fuera solo para volver a sentir esa excitante sensación. La ayudé a pararse y la puse con la espalda contra la pared y su abdomen mirando hacia mi. Con una mano levanté su pierna mientras ella acomodaba mi pene en su entrada. Mi glande ya sentía su cálida vagina, quería meterme en ella.

-Hazlo, por favor -me beso y meneó sus caderas para acariciarme- ya quiero sentirlo...

Puse mi derecha en su trasero y empujé su pelvis hacia mi. La penetré de una buena vez y ella soltó un gran gemido. Se apoyó en la pared pero sin despegar su pelvis de mi y comencé a embestirla de manera rápida. Mordió uno de sus dedos y con la otra mano masajeó sus pechos. Mientras me movía no pude dejar de observarla, no quería tenerla tan lejos de mi. La abracé por la cintura e hice que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Seguí embistiéndola más y me abrazó alrededor del cuello. Sus gemidos eran constantes y fuertes.

-No... no pares -me dijo al oído entre gemidos, apenas podía hablar

Comencé a moverme más rápido y ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda.

-¡Si! ¡Cojeme! -se perdió por un instante- ¡Dame más!

Intentó contener sus gemidos por un momento pero no lo consiguió. Comencé a sentir ese particular cosquilleo en mi pene, lo que me motivó a moverme aún más.

-¡Me harás... harás...!-no pudo completar la frase

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras llegaba a un profundo orgasmo. Sentir su vagina apretándome me hizo acabar, también la abracé con fuerza pero con cuidado para evitar lastimarla. Me sentí muy débil y por lo que veía ella también, antes de que nos cayéramos o algo parecido utilicé lo que me quedaba de fuerza para acostarnos en la cama.

Solo se oían nuestras agitadas respiraciones, ambos estábamos con nuestras miradas en el techo. Sentía bastante cansancio, pero como siempre, después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Ya respirábamos normalmente, no decíamos ni una palabra. Nos limitamos a no mirarnos y pensar, la calma fue tal que hasta creí que se había dormido. Tomó mi mano y se acercó un poco a mi, apoyó su frente en mi hombro y cerró los ojos. Una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana, era refrescante. Poco a poco comencé a recuperar mi fuerza.

Chichi soltó mi mano y me abrazó. Su tranquila respiración me acariciaba el cuello, hasta me producía algo de cosquillas.

-Por suerte hoy es un día seguro...-se sentó en la cama y acarició mi pecho, yo seguía algo callado- ¿Vamos a comer?

-Si -me senté también- Chichi... ¿que significó esto?

Ella se limitó a sonreírme y me acarició el rostro, luego me besó en los labios. Se vistió con su vestido violeta y fue a la cocina, dejándome ahí con una gran intriga. Me vestí y fui a sentarme a la mesa, la comida ya estaba servida y ella estaba preparando jugo.

-Tuve que recalentarlo... se enfrío cuando nosotros -se sonrojó un poco- fuimos al cuarto

 _-¿Que se supone que harás?_

Mi conciencia intentaba torturarme.

El almuerzo constaba de pollo al horno y ensalada, algo simple pero sabía muy bien. Comimos casi en silencio, Chichi me hacía preguntas pero yo solo respondía con un "Si" "No" o "No lo se". Luego de comer ella levantó los platos y comenzó a lavarlos. Me puse de pie y fui hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Que significa lo que hicimos? -le pregunté directamente

-Tu sabes bien lo que significa -me respondió sin mirarme y siguió lavando

Molesto le cerré la canilla.

-No juegues conmigo mujer...

-Cuida como me hablas muchacho -me dijo firmemente, ocasionando que me sonrojara- el que me hayas cojido no te da ningún derecho a hablarme así, aún soy mayor que tú

Me sonrojé bastante, ella dejó de mirarme y volvió a lavar.

-Hoy iré a ver a Goten ¿Vendrás? -estaba algo enojada

-Tengo que ver a mi madre, lo visitaré por la noche... ya me voy -caminé hacia la sala dispuesto a tomar mi chaqueta para irme

Me puse mi chaqueta y abrí la puerta, antes de salir Chichi me detuvo y me dio un beso en los labios. No quería corresponder pero terminó venciéndome, la abrasé por la cintura y le seguí el beso. Cuando nos separamos acarició mis labios con su pulgar.

-Si quieres, puedes venir mañana con tu madre para almorzar -me dijo- supongo que deseará salir de la casa

-Ella no puede dejar la casa, es que está bajo observación médica. Pero si quieres puedes ir a verla...

-Bien, entonces yo iré -me sonrió- mañana por la noche

-Bueno, se lo diré

Me despedí de ella y volví a mi casa. El hecho de que ella fuera a ir a mi casa me alegró un poco, acababa de irme y ya quería verla de nuevo.

Cuando llegué mi madre estaba en el sofá leyendo y tenía una jarra con café en su mano, al verme sonrió.

-¿Donde estabas? ¿Quieres café? -sirvió un poco en una taza que estaba en una mesilla frente a ella

Me senté en el sofá y me apoyé en el respaldo.

-Gracias -recibí la taza y bebí un poco- yo solo... fui a ver a la chica de la que te hablé

Una expresión de sorpresa y luego de cómplice se dibujo en su rostro.

-Oh ya veo -bebió de su taza

-También fui a ver a Goten...

-¿Le sucedió algo? -dejó su taza en la mesilla

Yo tenía mi mirada en mi taza, el humo que salia del café me hipnotizaba un poco.

-Tuvo un accidente anoche cuando volvía de la casa de su novia, ahora está en coma...

Una expresión de asombro y preocupación apareció en ella, no pude evitar apoyarme en su hombro, ella me abrazó y me besó la frente.

-Cuanto lo siento cariño, no te preocupes demasiado, estoy segura de que despertará muy pronto -acarició mi mejilla- deberemos apoyar a su madre en está situación, estará muy triste y necesitará apoyo...

-Sobre eso, mañana vendrá a cenar -me rasqué la nuca

Ella sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de café.

-Esa es una buena noticia, no hemos recibido visitas hace bastante tiempo

Me sorprendió en la manera en la que eso le afectó positivamente. Mandó a sus sirvientes a buscar un chef que preparara una buena comida y luego le dijo a su sirvienta personal a que prepara un buen vestido.

Llegó la noche, mi madre ya estaba durmiendo. Tomé mi motocicleta y fui al hospital, llegué allí y una enfermera me guío hasta el cuarto donde el estaba. Entre y lo vi acostado, tenía su cuerpo con varias cicatrices y respiraba débilmente. Me senté en una silla al lado de su cama, me quedé en silencio por varios minutos. Solo pensaba en Chichi, esa mujer seguramente me volvería loco. Tener sexo con ella me había gustado, no se había sentido como cuando lo hacía con otras chicas. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando un mensaje de ella llegó, tenía una foto adjuntada.

 _-Usaré esto mañana, espero que te guste._

En la foto estaba ella en ropa interior sosteniendo un vestido rojo de apariencia china, tenía letras amarillas y lucía muy elegante. Pero su ropa interior era muy atrevida y sexy, esta era de color morado y tenía una tanga muy pequeña. Tragué saliva algo sonrojado, su hermoso cuerpo me llamaba mucho la atención.

 _-Te quedará muy bien, en especial esa ropa interior... ya quiero tenerte así de nuevo_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando respondió otra vez.

 _-Cuando quieras, es TODO tuyo ;)_

Me sonrojé nuevamente. Antes de irme del hospital comprobé de nuevo que Goten estuviera respirando. Salí de ahí y volví a mi casa, debía descansar. Cuando llegué subí a los cuartos y vi a una de las sirvientas salir del cuarto, Laura. Ella tenía unos 25 años, su cabello era oscuro, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules. Tenía un buen cuerpo y era casi tan alta como yo.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunté mientras me acercaba

-Buenas noches, señor -hizo una leve reverencia- es su madre, precisó de una dosis de medicamento más fuerte

Me sorprendí un poco.

-¿Pero está bien?

-Si, la fiebre le ha bajado ¿Quiere pasar a verla? creo que aún está despierta

-No, la dejaré descansar y la veré mañana

-Está bien, buenas noches, señor -se reverenció de nuevo

A la mañana siguiente.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto, me senté en la cama y me fregué los ojos. Me encontraba solo en ropa interior. Los golpes en la puerta continuaron, eran casi las 7 de la mañana.

-¡Adelante!

Laura entró por la puerta. Vestía su característico uniforme de sirvienta que constaba en vestido negro con bolsillos blancos.

-Señor Brief, hay una dama fuera, dijo que debía verlo

De algún modo supe de quien se trataba.

-Bajaré en un segundo...

-Entendido -hizo la reverencia de siempre y caminó a la puerta

-Espera -me puse de pie y comencé a buscar mi ropa- ¿y mi madre?

-Está en una reunión de la corporación, dijo que regresaría a tiempo para cenar

Solté un suspiro ¿acaso no pensaba en dejar de trabajar?

Cuando salí Chichi estaba sentada en el sofá, vestía su típico vestido amarillo.

-Buenos días, Trunks -me sonrió- necesito ayuda con algo

Me sorprendió la manera en la que me hablaba con naturalidad, como si ignorará el hecho de que eramos "amantes"

-¿De que se trata?

-Quiero preparar un pastel para tu madre, pero necesito varios ingredientes que no están en la ciudad por lo que deberé tomar un tren -se rascó la nuca- ¿vendrías conmigo?

-¿De verdad es eso? ¿Para que quieres mi compañía?

-¿No querrás que vaya allí sola verdad? La ciudad es peligrosa y son demasiadas cosas para traer

Solté un suspiro y revoleé los ojos, accedí a llevarla y ella me devolvió una sonrisa. Ella parecía esas mujeres de las que se mantenían amables y gentiles mientras las complacían, pero todo cambiaba cuando se les llevaba la contraria.

Tomamos el tren hasta la ciudad vecina, esta ciudad no era tan grande como la nuestra pero si transitaban muchas personas.

Ya eran las 01:00 PM cuando llegamos a la ciudad y teníamos mucho que hacer, estábamos parados en la estación de trenes.

-¿A donde iremos primero? -le dije

-Buscaremos una tienda de especias -sacó un papel de entre sus pechos y lo abrió- iremos a la que está cerca del puerto...

-¿Tenías un mapa ahí? -me sonrojé

-Psss -revoleó los ojos como una adolescente- vayamos

Pasamos más de cuatro horas comprando los ingredientes para es pastel, ella había caminado todo el día tomándome por el brazo. Yo llevaba dos bolsas grandes con una caja y ella cargaba una pequeña bolsa, estábamos volviendo a la estación. Tomamos el tren y este comenzó a moverse. El vagón en el que estábamos prácticamente estaba vacío, yo miraba el paisaje por la ventana y ella leía un folleto sobre la ciudad.

-Son las 05:00 PM -le dije mientras miraba a la ventana- ¿Podrás hacer el pastel a tiempo? -la miré y ella posó sus ojos en mi

-Claro que si -apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazó mi brazo- tu mismo comprobaste que soy ágil en la cocina

Chichi miró hacia todas direcciones, como si quisiera comprobar que nadie nos estuviera mirando y entonces me besó. El beso fue intenso y apasionado. Metió su lengua en mi boca y tomó mi mano, cuando se separó me sonrió de manera sensual y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra ciudad fuimos directo a su casa. Me senté en el sofá luego de poner las compras en la mesa, apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré mis ojos al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Los abrí de nuevo cuando sentí el trasero de Chichi en mi pelvis, se había sentado sobre mi. Miré su hermoso culo moviéndose sobre mi miembro que ya estaba poniéndose duro, cuando alzé la vista ella estaba mirándome de manera sexy.

-¿Lo quieres? -su tono sensual me volvía loco

-Ajá -dije algo frío

Realmente lo quería, pero no podía dejar que ella notara que estaba comiendo de su mano.

-¿"Ajá" que? -sonrió y movió su trasero de manera más rápida- ¿Lo quieres o no?

Movía sus caderas haciendo círculos sobre mi pene. Mi pelvis comenzaba a sentirse caliente, era una sensación agradable.

-Si quiero tu culo -puse una mano sobre el- necesito verlo de nuevo

-¿Solo quieres verlo? -se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en mi abdomen, seguía acariciándome con su trasero- ¿no te gustaría darle nalgadas? ¿o acariciarlo mientras te doy me das duro?

Me sonrojé más, se me antojó eso al instante.

-Si eso quiero -puse una mano en su abdomen y la otra en sus tetas

-Pues deberás esperar -se puso de pie en seco y se río mientras iba a la cocina

 _-Maldita mujer..._

Yo estaba en casa poniéndome uno de mis trajes negros, no entendía porque mi madre quería que la cena fuera elegante. Cuando bajé a la sala mi madre estaba ya vestida, traía un vestido verde y estaba sentada en la mesa. Bebía café mientras leía unos papeles.

-Que muchacho tan guapo -dijo al verme- ese traje realmente te queda bien, es mi favorito

-Gracias, mamá -me senté en la mesa y saqué mi celular

Estaba viendo vídeos cuando un mensaje llegó, era una foto y casi instantáneamente pude saber de que se trataba. Al abrirlo vi una de foto de Chichi sentada desnuda y con sus piernas abiertas, me permitía ver su vagina. No salía su cara ya que había tenido que estirarse para sacar la foto. El vello púbico estaba recortado en forma de linea.

 _-Esta noche quiero que te metas ahí, ya quiero sentirte..._

Me sonrojé bastante y miré a otro lado, mi madre notó mi reacción.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó luego de dar un sorbo de café

-No no, no es nada -me rasqué la nuca

Sonó el timbre y me puse de pie, fui hasta la puerta y al abrirla vi a Chichi. Estaba vestida con el vestido rojo que me había mostrado en la foto. EL vestido rojo era algo corto y tenía botones en la parte delantera. Traía un tupper rojo por lo que intuí que el pastel ahí.

-Buenas noches -Me sonrió gentilmente

-Buenas noches, por favor, entra -me hice a un costado y le dejé entrar

Caminamos hasta el comedor y al ver a mi madre ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que se habían visto. Ellas se conocían gracias a que Goten y yo eramos mejores amigos desde primaria, y de vez en cuando nos juntábamos a jugar.

La cena pasó rápido, habíamos comido pato asado con varias ensaladas extrañas. Ambos mujeres se la pasaron hablando entre ellas hasta el punto en el que me sentí excluido.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que prueben el postre que preparé -dijo la pelinegra en un tono amable

-Oh, mis sirvientes lo pusieron en el refrigerador -Mi madre tocó una campana y al instante aparecieron tres camareros con platos y cubiertos para comer el postre que nos había traído Chichi

Sirvieron el pastel en tres platos y nos dieron uno a cada uno. Este era de aparentaba ser de chocolate y dulce de leche, lucía simple. Tomé la cuchara y lo probé...

No puedo describir la sensación, el chocolate no sabía como cualquier otro. Tenía crema de chocolate y dulce de leche en su interior, además de nueces y almendras. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el ligero sabor a café que tenía.

-¡Dios! -la reacción de mi madre me exaltó- ¡esto está delicioso!

Siguió comiendo muy emocionada, noté como Chichi se sonrojaba ligeramente. La verdad era que el postre sabía muy bien.

Pasó otra media hora y mi madre se despidió de ella, sentía mucho sueño, me ofrecí a acompañarla a su dormitorio pero nuestra sirvienta, Laura, la acompañó. Un silencio incómodo se formó en el comedor, solo quedábamos Chichi y yo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -sugerí al aire mientras me rascaba la nuca

Me miró de manera sensual y sonrió, ya sabía que quería hacer. Me sonrojé un poco, apenas podía superar lo que habíamos hecho la ultima vez. Esa había sido probablemente la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

-¿Por que mejor no me enseñas tu cuarto? -cambió su expresión sensual por una más amable y tierna

-Claro, no veo porque no -sonreí siguiéndole la corriente

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Al llegar le abrí la puerta "caballerosamente" para que ingresara primero. Luego entré, cerré la puerta y al voltearme Chichi ya se había desprendido los botones del vestido. Podía ver gran parte de su cuerpo y tenía ropa interior morada. Su piel blanca, su abdomen ligeramente tonificado y sus pechos grandes y redondos me volvían loco. Sus caderas anchas y su cintura de avispa se notaban muy bien a pesar del vestido. Se lo quitó por completo, dejándolo caer al suelo y se quedó solo en ropa interior. Apagué las luces del cuarto, por la ventana entraba suficiente luz como para poder ver bien.

Sonriendo dio una vuelta lenta para mi, permitiéndome ver su grande y trabajado trasero ¿Como era capaz de tener un cuerpo así cuando se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando?

-¿Esto era lo que querías? -mordió su labio inferior- tenerme así... solo para ti...

-Si, solo para mi...

Me quité el saco del traje y me desprendí la camisa, dejándole ver mi abdomen marcado. Ella se deshizo de sus zapatos rojos y se acercó a mi, me abrazó y besó intensamente. Correspondí al abrazo y al beso con intensidad, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se colgó de mi abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas. Para sostenerla llevé ambas manos a su trasero y seguí con el beso. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban y se acariciaban, amaba su boca.

Con cuidado la puse en la cama y luego de quitarme la camisa me coloqué sobre ella, poniendo mis brazos como soporte para no aplastarla. Intercambiábamos besos, mi miembro ya estaba duro y quería jugar con ella. Me desvié de sus labios y besé su lóbulo izquierdo. Suaves gemidos se escapaban de su boca al tiempo que posaba sus manos en mi espalda. Seguí besando su lóbulo un poco más y luego le quité el sostén morado para poder chupar sus senos. De vez en cuando la miraba y conseguía verla sonriendo y gimiendo de placer.

-Ohh -un suspiró de placer salió de su boca- lo haces tan bien... me encanta

Me puse de pie y me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa, Chichi acostada tomó mi miembro y lo miró con una sonrisa. Se acercó un poco y lo chupó mientras lo sostenía con su mano derecha. Su boca hacía un ruido muy excitante y su saliva le daba a mi pene una increíble sensación de calidez.

-¿Lo quieres poner entre mis tetas? -me sonrió y masajeó sus pechos

Yo asentí con media sonrisa y me senté sobre ella con cuidado. Puse mi miembro entre sus grandes senos y ella los usó para apretarlo.

-Me pone muy caliente tener tu verga entre mis tetas -sacó su lengua de manera sensual- mueve tu cadera, follátelas ya...

Sin chistar obedecí, la verdad es que la piel de sus pechos se sentía bien. Chichi escupía en ellos para lubricarlos y cada vez que la punta se acercaba a su boca ella lo chupaba. El ruido que hacía mi pene al entrar y salir de su boca me gustaba. Podía sentir sus labios y su lengua envolviéndome, me encantaba. Me moví más rápido y comencé a sentir como mi pene palpitaba, estaba a punto de acabar. Di un ultimo empujón y lo metí en su boca, Chichi cerró los ojos mientras se la llenaba con mi semen caliente y espeso. Cerré mis ojos y dejé salir un suspiro, me senté a un lado un poco cansado.

Oí el sonido que hacia su garganta mientras se tragaba mi semen, luego me miró con una sonrisa pervertida mientras soltaba una risa traviesa. Se montó sobre mi y me besó el cuello, su mano acariciaba mi pene que seguía erecto y con la otra acariciaba ligeramente mi cabello.

-Me tomé un anticonceptivo -susurró en mi oído- así que podrás llenar mi vagina con tu semen tantas veces como quieras

Eso elevó mi excitación, quería follarla de nuevo. Bajó un poco y lamió mi escroto con lentitud, sonreía de manera juguetona y traviesa, dándome tiempo para recuperarme.

Me puse de pie y la hice ponerse a cuatro patas, enseñándome su trasero firme y grande. Le dí un fuerte nalgada por lo que dejó salir un gemido.

-Oh si -me sonrió pervertidamente- dame otra... quiero otra

Le dí con el gusto y la nalgueé fuertemente, cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Tomé la liga que sostenía su rodete y se la arranqué, su cabello cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Ahora me vas a cojer, cariño? -sonrió y separó sus nalgas con sus manos, permitiéndome ver su vagina y su ano

Me puse detrás de ella y la penetré lentamente, cerró sus ojos y un largo y suave gemido salió de sus labios. Amé la facilidad con la que mi pene entró en su vagina.

-Ohh -sonrió de manera pervertida- cojeme, cariño, dame duro

Comencé a embestirla con gran ímpetu mientras la sostenía por el cabello con mi mano izquierda y con la otra por la cintura. Sus nalgas al chocar con mi pelvis hacían un peculiar sonido. Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, sentía su vagina acariciando mi miembro, amaba ese lugar húmedo y caliente. Sin soltar su cabello usé mi otra mano para darle nalgadas.

-¡Siii así! -cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó las sabanas- ¡Lastimame más!

En ese instante lo comprendí, mientras teníamos sexo supe lo que significa lo "nuestro". Solo eramos amantes, estábamos unidos por el deseo, nada más. Ella no deseaba algo sentimental, una relación sana o algo por el estilo. Ella quería un amante, deseaba sexo, el mismo que no había tenido en años y yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a dárselo.

-Eres mía -la sujeté con fuerza y me moví más rápido- solo mía...

Noté la cara de placer en su rostro mientras me movía, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Sin dejar de moverme la abracé e hice que despegara sus manos del colchón.

-Si -sonrió lascivamente- soy toda tuya...

-Mi puta -susurré a su oído probándola- eso eres, mi puta

Chichi me miró a los ojos y me beso entre suspiros y gemidos.

-Soy tu puta -me sonrió pervertidamente- toda tuya, cariño

La sujete con fuerza y acabé en su interior. Dejé salir un suspiro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Así es -sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho- soy tuya...

Acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un beso suave y cariñoso. Luego nos acostamos en la cama, la abracé por detrás y pegué mi abdomen a su espalda. Ella apoyó su trasero en mi pelvis y cerró sus ojos un momento.

-¿Te molesta si duermo aquí? -de alguna manera abrazarla me hacía sentir bien

-No, pero no ronques -respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos

-Y tu no me violes mientra duermo...

-Trato hecho

No tardé mucho en quedarme dormido, su piel tibia se sentía bien y su respiración tranquila me daba paz.

Un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó, cuando abrí los ojos Chichi estaba ya despierta y me observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien, cariño? -acarició mi mejilla

-Si -fregué mis ojos y me senté para estirarme- ¿y tu?

-Por supuesto -me abrazó y se apoyó en mi espalda- ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Tengo cosas que hacer

Ambos nos vestimos y subimos al auto de mi madre, salí de la mansión y conducí con dirección a su casa en la montaña. Eran las 09:00 AM

-¿Crees que a tu madre le gustó mi pastel?

-¿Bromeas? su cara lo dijo todo...

Sonrió levemente sonrojada. Aunque su faceta de pervertida me gustaba, también me gustaba ver cuando actuaba como una chica gentil y amable.

-¿Y a ti te gustó?

-Si... 10/10

Conducí por algunos minutos y llegamos a su casa, se quitó el cinturón y estaba por bajarse, pero algo la detuvo. Se quedó pensativa un instante y tragó saliva.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar? -me sonrió de manera gentil

-Si claro -correspondí a su gesto amable y ambos bajamos del vehículo

Estábamos sentados en el sofá de su casa bebiendo café y comiendo tostados mientras veíamos la TV. Nos habíamos sentado un poco juntos, de vez en cuando ella se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Los días que pasé contigo fueron geniales -me abrazó y se apoyó en mi- extrañaba tener a un hombre a mi lado...

-Solo soy un adolescente... ¿sabes que podrías ir a prisión, no? aún soy ilegal -bromeé con ella

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse -me sonrió- tienes la mentalidad de un adulto, y el cuerpo de un joven enérgico -mordió su labio inferior

Noté que hablar de Goten se había vuelto un tema tabú para nosotros, era como si no existiera. En parte esa era bueno, ya que me pesaba la conciencia cuando me acordaba de el.

 _-No te preocupes, amigo, yo cuidaré bien de tu madre mientras tu no estas..._

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, debía irme ya que le había dicho a mi madre que almorzaríamos juntos. Se lo dije a Chichi y ella puso una leve expresión de angustia, quería traerla conmigo pero no debía levantar sospechas. Le dí un suave beso y le dije que en la tarde la vería.

-Estaré pensando en ti -me besó en la mejilla y sonrió

Sin más me fui. En el camino tuve tiempo para pensar en como continuar con esto. Realmente quería seguir como "amante" de Chichi, pero sentía una leve confusión. A veces me trataba como si fuéramos novios, otras como un hijo o incluso como si fuera su esposo. Se me hacía algo difícil saber que era lo que ella realmente quería de mi.

 _-Maldita mujer..._

Me asusté cuando llegando a casa vi una ambulancia en la entrada, dos paramédicos iban sacando a mi madre que aparentemente estaba inconsciente. Mi corazón se heló en un instante. Pisé el acelerador y frené justo detrás de la ambulancia. Al bajar del auto Laura se me acercó corriendo, tenía una expresión muy preocupada.

-¡Señor Brief! -estaba algo agitada- llega a tiempo, tuvo un ataque...

Un paramédico se me acercó.

-¿Usted es un familiar? -yo solo asentí, tenía un nudo en la garganta- bien, por favor acompáñenos

Sin chistar subí a la ambulancia y esta arrancó a toda velocidad con dirección al hospital. Tomé su mano y la observé, lucía tan tranquila y pálida. Mi mundo se había dado vuelta en un instante.

Dos meses después.

No logró llegar con vida al hospital. En el camino su corazón sufrió dos ataques, se recuperó del primero, pero el segundo la mató. Cuando llegamos a la sala de urgencia pude ver la expresión de doctor, no había nada que hacer.

Pasé los siguientes dos meses encerrado en mi habitación, solo salía para ir a la escuela y ducharme. Casi no comía. Chichi venía a visitarme pero yo ni siquiera la atendía, manda a Laura o a algún otro sirviente a atenderla. Mañana cumpliría 18 y con ello, llegaría una nueva responsabilidad. El mando de la empresa.

Al funeral de mi madre asistieron muchas personas, todos los presentes la consideraban una gran mujer. Quizás porque apoyaba a la caridad o simplemente porque era una persona amable. Había tanta gente que no conocía...

Me hallaba acostado en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad y con el antebrazo tapándome los ojos. Mi otra mano estaba sobre mi abdomen, sostenía un pequeño crucifijo de madera. Mi madre era muy creyente, pero yo siempre me había mantenido un poco alejado de esas cosas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ahora no -ni siquiera me moví, pero los golpes en la puerta seguían- Dije que ahora no... ¡Bien, adelante! -grité enojado y me senté en la cama

Laura abrió la puerta, traía una bandeja con una merienda.

-No quiero comer...

-Se lo suplico, señor Brief -me vio a los ojos- coma, por favor

Peleamos con la mirada unos segundos, pero sus profundos ojos azules me vencieron.

-Bien, como sea...

Se acercó con la bandeja y la puso en mi regazo, luego tomó asiento a mi lado. Era un sándwich de tomate, lechuga, carne y queso junto con una soda. Yo no había comido desde el almuerzo de ayer así que prácticamente devoré todo.

-Señor Brief -puso una mano en mi hombro- usted sabe que yo no tuve familia, su madre me acogió cuando apenas era una niña y me crío como su hija, ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a mi vida... a lo que quiero llegar es... -le costaba expresarse, Laura siempre fue una mujer de pocas palabras- Deje de hacerse daño a usted mismo... no me gusta verlo así, usted ha sido un pequeño hermano para mi -me abrazó y no pude evitar apoyar mi mejilla en su pecho- ya no quiero verlo triste, por favor vuelva a ser el de siempre...

Mi corazón se ablandó un poco, me esforcé por sonreír para ella. Me motivó a querer seguir "viviendo" de alguna forma.

-Está bien -la miré feliz- ya no me haré daño

-Sabía que podría hacerlo entrar en razón -Me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla- le traeré más comida luego -tomó la bandeja y caminó hacia la puerta- Oh... hay alguien que quiere verlo

Dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Chichi, mi sonrisa se borró en un instante. No es que la odiara, es solo que no estaba preparado para ver a nadie. No quería que me vieran en esta estado, derrotado y sin fuerzas.

-Gracias, Laura -la saludó e ingresó al cuarto, la ojiazul se fue dejándonos solos y cerró la puerta

Me quedé sentado en la cama, observándola. Traía puesto uno de sus apretados vestidos amarillos, no tenía ningún pantalón debajo por lo que podía ver sus muslos, pero nada más.

-Hola -dijo con una media sonrisa, claramente estaba feliz de verme

Yo no pude evitarlo más y rompí en llanto. Me tapé el rostro con las palmas. Ella se quedó de pie frente a mi.

-No, Trunks, no -se me acercó y me abrazó, yo correspondí a su abrazo y me apoyé en sus pechos- todo está bien...

Me abrazó con fuerza, mi llanto pronto se convirtió en sollozos. Descansaba en sus pechos, su mano suave acariciaba mi mejilla y mi cabello.

-Trunks, mírame

Me aparte un poco para verla a los ojos, sus intensos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban.

-Te quiero...

-Yo también -respondí

-No, Trunks -acarició mi mejilla y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro- yo de verdad te quiero... te quiero mucho

Me sonrojé mucho, como un tomate. Ella sonrió y me abrazó. Correspondí a su abrazo con cierta alegría ¿ella de verdad me quería? ¿estaba enamorada?

-Yo... también te quiero, Chichi -intenté sonreírle- y mucho...

Me abrazó fuertemente, eso confirmó sus sentimientos de alguna manera. A pesar de la angustia que sentía, el saber que ella también había desarrollado sentimientos hacia a mi me dio una gran felicidad. Quizás no lo demostraba mucho debido a mi casi inexpresivo rostro, pero esa mujer encendía el fuego en mi.

-Trunks, yo... quiero que vivamos juntos -tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos- quiero estar contigo...

Un pensamiento extraño recorrió mi mente ¿y si ella estaba conmigo debido a que heredaría el mando de la empresa? ¿solo buscaba colgarse de mi fortuna? Solté una pequeña risa, ella no sería capaz de eso.

-No veo el problema en que te quedes conmigo -sonreí feliz- se puede decir que... ¿somos novios?

Se sonrojó como un tomate y miró a otro lado. Tenía una sonrisa feliz pero estaba algo apenada.

-Si -acarició mi mejilla- soy tu novia -se acercó lentamente y me dio un suave beso

Correspondí al beso e hice que se acostara a mi lado, sentí su lengua cálida en mi boca mientras nos besábamos. Rompió el beso con suavidad y acarició mis labios.

Estábamos en el comedor esperando que fueran las 12 para celebrar mi cumpleaños, mientras bebíamos y comíamos pizza. Solos Chichi, Laura, Mack y Yo. Mack era uno de los sirvientes más antiguos en la casa, un anciano de casi 70 años. Canoso y arrugado, con ojos marrones y piel muy blanca, casi un padre para mi. En varias ocasiones le habíamos ofrecido jubilarse, lo dejaríamos vivir gratis en la mansión. Pero el insistía en trabajar "Este trabajo junto a usted es todo lo que tengo" Repetía una y otra vez cuando hablábamos sobre el tema. Sonó la alarma de las 12 y los tres me felicitaron, entre abrazos y besos, a la sala ingresaron los 15 sirvientes que trabajaban en la mansión, traían un pastel y estaban cantando "Feliz cumpleaños a ti" alegremente. Lo comprendí, Chichi, Laura, Mack y mis sirvientes eran mi gran familia.

-Silencio todos, es hora de pedir tus deseos -dijo Mack con su gruesa voz

Sonreí y soplé las 18 velas que estaban sobre el pastel, todos aplaudieron y gritaron mientras me felicitaban y decían cosas como "Ya eres un hombre" o "Tu madre estaría orgullosa" . El pastel era tan grande que alcanzó para todos.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en mi cuarto y Chichi estaba conmigo. Dormida plácidamente a mi lado, una sábana de color blanco cubría parcialmente su cuerpo perfecto. Su ropa interior era negra y su cabello estaba de algún modo prolijo sobre su hombro. Sonreí y sin hacer mucho ruido me vestí y fui a lavarme la cara.

Me encontraba en la sala de estar cuando Laura llegó con mi desayuno, café y tostadas.

-Buenos días, señor Brief -dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja con la taza y las tostadas frente a mi- el señor Victor Jonsky está en la puerta ¿lo hago pasar?

-Si -tomé la taza y bebí un sorbo- gracias por el café

Victor Jonsky, era un hombre corpulento y calvo, con una gran nariz y ojos negros. El había sido el encargado de la empresa desde que mi madre había fallecido, pero ahora que yo tenía 18, el debía pasarme el mando.

Ingresó a la sala y sonrió al verme, traía puesto un traje blanco y una maletín negro.

-¡Oh ahí esta el muchacho! -me abrazó fuertemente- ¡si que haz crecido, chico!

-¿Como estas, Victor? -me rasqué la nuca con una boba sonrisa- ¿viniste por "el asunto"? -bromeé

-Yep, así es -su voz era gruesa pero enérgica- tengo los papeles aquí

Abrió su maletín y saco un contrato, en el especificaba que me otorgaba el mando de la empresa, tal y como había pactado con mi madre hace unos meses atrás. Puso el contrato en la mesa y me dio una pluma. Luego de leerlo cuidadosamente comprobé que al final de la hoja estaban las firmas de mi madre y de Victor, solo faltaba la mía. Firmé sin pensarlo más.

-Eso es todo, muchacho -sonrió y guardó el contrato- oficialmente eres el adolescente más poderoso de la ciudad

Solté una pequeña risa.

-Mañana daré una vueltas por las oficinas, quiero ver en que han estado trabajando los muchachos...

-Ja -Victor sonrió y guardó el contrato en el maletín- Más de lo mismo, naves ultimo modelo y capsulas

En cuanto el se fue me encargué de terminar mi desayuno. Fui al cuarto y Chichi seguía dormida, puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricié con cuidado, no quería despertarla.

Estábamos en su casa bebiendo limonada en el jardín. Aunque ya prácticamente vivíamos en la mansión, este lugar nos resultaba muy agradable. Estábamos a la sombra de un árbol y un poco juntos, yo leía un libro y ella reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Usaba un vestido blanco corto y suelto, y su cabello estaba libre. Sin duda traer su cabello suelto la hacía lucir mucho más joven. Yo estaba usando un short azul y una camiseta negra.

-Estaba pensando... podríamos usar esta casa como refugio -me acarició la mejilla- cuando estés muy estresado por el trabajo o algo así, podemos venir aquí y relajarnos

-Es una buena idea -dejé el libro a un lado luego de marcar la pagina en la que me quedé- Siempre y cuando tu vengas conmigo...

-Tenlo por seguro -me sonrió

A su lado había una canasta, sacó unos sándwiches y una caja con jugo.

-Ten -me entregó un vaso descartable y me sirvió jugo- estas muy callado ¿en que piensas?

-Oh, no es nada -bebí jugo y probé un bocado del sándwich- planeo realizar un viaje contigo, para las vacaciones de verano...

Ella me sonrió mientras comía.

-¿Y para que?

-Solo quiero salir del país, viajar contigo -sonreí y acaricié su muslo

Bebió con un leve sonrojo y luego comió su sándwich. Un leve brisa refrescante movió su cabello.

-¿Y a donde querrías ir?

-Recientemente han inaugurado un hotel en una playa llamada "Flamenco" en Puerto Rico... podríamos dejar Japón por una semana para ir allí

-¿Puerto Rico? -se sonrojó bastante- eso es lejos...

-Lo se -acaricié su mejilla

-Bueno... si estoy contigo, iré a donde sea -sonrió y me abrazó

Los meses pasaron rápido, terminé el ultimo año de la escuela y la empresa iba demasiado bien. Al principió creí que no podría manejar la compañía como todos creían pero sin duda tenía un talento natural para negociar y hacer contratos.

Chichi estaba en nuestro cuarto revisando su maleta para el viaje a Puerto Rico, estaba solo en ropa interior y su cabello estaba hecho un rodete. Cuando entré me dio una mirada rápida y siguió guardando las cosas en su maleta. Estaba algo nerviosa, había estado todo el día planeándolo todo ella sola ya que yo había estado ocupado con asuntos de la empresa.

-Al fin terminé -cerró la maleta y la dejó a un costado de la cama- ya preparé la tuya también, guardé todo lo esencial -me miró mientras rascaba una de sus manos, noté que estaba muy estresada

-Debes descansar -me desvestí hasta quedar solo en bóxer y tomé mi lugar en la cama- ven aquí..

-Si, lo siento -se acostó a mi lado dándome la espalda y se acercó inconscientemente a mi, estaba algo pálida e hiperactiva

Me reí internamente y al mismo tiempo sentí algo de lástima, debía hacer algo para desestresarla... y sabía bien que era eso.

Deslicé una mano por su piel hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual presioné levemente.

-Ahora no, Trunks... no me siento de humor -me miró de reojo un poco apenada

Me acerqué más y besé su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho y muslo. Cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano hacía atrás para acariciar mi cabello. Apoyé mi pelvis en su trasero y dejé de acariciar su muslo para meter la mano bajo sus bragas. Dejó salir un gemido cuando comencé a acariciar su clítoris. Sonrió algo sonrojada y presionó su trasero contra mi miembro. Con mi mano libre desabroché su sostén y se lo quité, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Giró un poco y me besó mientras la acariciaba, una sonrisa leve estaba formada en sus labios. Acaricié su entrepierna por un tiempo más hasta que me dijo en un susurro:

-Ya te quiero dentro -tenía una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro

Saqué mi miembro y ella hizo a un lado la parte de sus bragas que cubría su sexo. Sin mirar apoyé mi miembro en su entrada y empujé lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de su interior.

-Mhmmm si -un suspiro salió de su boca- ya te extrañaba...

Sonreí y comencé a mover mis caderas de manera rápida, una de mis manos elevó su piernas y la otra apretó su pecho. Besé su cuello desde atrás y seguí embistiéndola con fluidez. Aunque el jugueteó previo lo disfrutaba mucho, sin duda el coito era lo que más me interesaba. Amaba sentir su apretada vagina envolviendo mi miembro.

-Sigue así -me besó entre gemidos- no pares, cariño

Aumenté el ritmo y usé mi mano libre para soltar su cabello. La agarré por el cabello y la beso con intensidad mientras la follaba.

-Buen muchacho -me sonrió y soltó un gemido fuerte- ¡Ohh eres un muy buen muchacho!

Con cada embestida me acercaba más, hasta que ya no pude resistirlo.

-¡Me voy a correr!

-¡No! ¡adentro no!

Lo quité rápidamente y dejé salir mi semen en su trasero. Ambas nalgas quedaron manchadas por mi corrida. Me sonrió sonrojada y luego se puso boca abajo. Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro.

-Me ensuciaste con tu leche -su sonrisa traviesa me gustaba- la próxima vez hazlo en mi boca... quiero beberla

-Bien -unté un dedo en el semen que estaba en su trasero y luego lo llevé a su boca- la próxima llenaré tus labios con mi semen...

Al día siguiente.

Estábamos en los asientos de nuestro Jet privado, faltaban solo unos minutos para llegar al aeropuerto de Puerto Rico. Al llegar allí paramos en una cafetería del mismo aeropuerto para beber algo, eran las 8 AM. Yo estaba vestido como un turista común y corriente, con un short blanco y una ridícula camisa hawaiana roja. Chichi tenía puesto un short de jean y una musculosa blanca.

-El clima aquí es agradable, no hace demasiado calor -dijo mientras miraba alrededor, había poca gente para ser un aeropuerto

Yo observaba su rostro, sin duda esa mujer me tenía embelesado. Al darse cuenta de que la observaba me sonrió algo apenada, desvié la mirada un segundo. Luego de beber algo en la cafetería nos tomamos un taxi y este nos llevó hasta el hotel que estaba ubicado justo en frente de la playa. El lugar era muy grande pero no disponía de una gran cantidad habitaciones, ya que era un lugar solo para gente que pudiera pagar la enorme cantidad de dinero que se exigía para poder hospedarse allí. Una buena parte del edificio era utilizada para el entretenimiento de los huéspedes, había un gimnasio, tres salas de cine, una gran cafetería e incluso un teatro, entre otras cosas.

Nuestra habitación estaba ubicada en el ultimo de cinco pisos, Teníamos una gran vista a la playa. Nada más entrar dejé las maletas a un lado y me acosté en la cama, Chichi sonrió y tomo su lugar a mi lado. Estaba dándome la espalda pero abrazaba uno de mis brazos. Levanté un poco la vista y pude ver su hermoso gran trasero en ese short de jean. Puse mi mano en el y lo apreté ligeramente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Niño travieso...

Sonreí y apoyé mi miembro en su trasero, dejé salir un suspiro.

-¿Vamos a la playa, cariño? -susurró

-Después de dormir, estoy realmente cansado -respondí

-Está bien, a decir verdad también estoy cansada -volteó y me abrazo

Me quedé dormido casi instantáneamente, el viaje había sido muy agotador. Chichi se despertó a eso de las 1PM y se encargó de despertarme. En cuanto desperté miré hacia la ventana, este lugar parecía el paraíso.

-¿Almorzaremos? -sonrió mientras se vestía, noté que se había puesto su bikini azul debajo del short y una remera rosada

-Si -me levanté y fui al baño a lavarme la cara

Me puse un short de baño verde y una camiseta roja encima, así fuimos a la cafetería y pedimos dos sándwiches. Comimos sin demasiado apuro. La cafetería estaba ubicada en la segunda planta y tenía gran variedad de comidas, además de una vista increíble. Ella estaba embelesada observando el lugar y yo, pues, la observaba a ella. Me conmovió verla tan enérgica y sonriente.

 _-Te haz olvidado de lo más importante, Trunks_

Después de almorzar fuimos a la playa, el lugar tenía distintos "puestos" que se podían ocupar. Estos tenían una sombrilla para cubrirlos del sol y unas sillas-hamacas. Nosotros llevamos unas toallas y refrescos en una conservadora con hielo. Tomamos lugar en uno de estos "puestos", no había mucha gente por lo que veíamos. Yo me senté en una de las hamacas pero ella puso una toalla en el suelo para sentarse allí.

-Que lugar tan tranquilo -dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las toallas- me agrada...

Observé las olas un segundo, cuando volví la mirada hacía ella se estaba quitando su remera rosada. Sus grandes pechos semicubiertos por la parte superior del bikini azul quedaron a la vista, además de su abdomen tonificado y su cintura de avispa.

-¿Que tanto miras? -cuando elevé la vista tenía una mirada pervertida en su rostro- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Si -miré a otro lado un poco sonrojado ¿Por que a veces me comportaba como un niño?

Ella sonrió y se sentó sobre mi regazo.

-¿Quieres nadar?

-Si -respondí sin dudar

Chichi se quitó el short y yo mi camiseta, fuimos corriendo al agua dejando las cosas solas. No había prácticamente nadie en la playa y si alguien intentaba robar algo podríamos verlo.

-Ohh el agua está genial -dijo mientras entraba, se detuvo cuando el agua llegó a tapar su cadera, yo caminé hasta quedar a su lado

El agua era refrescante y cristalina, por lo que al bajar la vista podía ver mis pies. Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos pequeños peces de varios colores nadando normalmente.

-¿No es raro que no se asusten?

-Quizás están acostumbrados -me respondió mientras me abrazaba

Nos miramos unos segundos y luego le di un beso suave en los labios. Se pegó a mi y siguió el beso con intensidad, sentí su lengua tocando la mía con delicadeza.

-Planeé una cena "romántica" -sonreí- creo que te gustará...

-Bien -me sonrió y besó mi frente, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco- Trunks, yo...

Noté un destello emocional en sus ojos, no sabía bien de que se trataba. Acaricié su mejilla con tranquilidad y ella volvió la vista hacia mi, tenía una expresión seria pero muy tierna.

-Solo quería agradecerte por traerme aquí y por todo el apoyo que me haz brindado, no te das una idea de lo feliz que me haz hecho estos últimos meses -acarició mis labios, su expresión era la de una joven enamorada- eres un muchacho increíble y yo... _Te Amo_

Sonreí internamente, mi corazón sintió una ola de calor y me puse un poco nervioso. Tragué saliva e intenté mantener la calma.

-El apoyo que yo te he dado no se compara con el que tu me diste, eres una mujer increíble, Chichi, sin duda la mujer con la que quisiera casarme algún día -se sonrojó muchísimo- quiero que sepas que yo _Te Amo_ mucho más...

Su sonrisa era mi razón de ser. Un amoroso y candente beso adornó el momento, pegó su cuerpo al mío y me besó con intensidad.

Y así fue como esa tranquila mujer y yo nos convertimos en algo más que amantes. Su cuerpo y su manera de ser me volvieron loco. Su personalidad tranquila y gentil, su lado pervertido y su sentido de mujer protectora eran una peligrosa combinación. Sin duda me volvía loco.

Cuando regresamos a Japón nuestros sirvientes nos recibieron alegremente, Laura nos esperaba con una gran noticia. Lo que sucedió después es historia.

¿Fin?

-/-/-/-/-

Y eso es todo, más o menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado este fanfic tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Debes saber que a futuro tengo planeado subir algunos capítulos "especiales" pero estos no tendrán mucha relevancia. Probablemente estos capítulos "especiales" tendrán un alto contenido +18 (Mucho más que este que ha sido el capítulo principal) Para mantenerte informado agrega esta historia a favoritos y guárdala para recibir una notificación de cuando suba algún capítulo especial. También si veo que consigue mucho apoyo subiré un segundo capítulo "principal" que se centre en la historia y obvio con un toque de lemon. No olvides dejar tu review comentando que te pareció, acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean con respeto.

Nos leemos lml


End file.
